Missing Links
by Fear The Pika
Summary: 1000 years later Pokemon battling is no longer about strategy and the society has changed to one where Scientists rule. Five humans are forced to undergo test-surgery,not knowing what will happen to them. How will they be affected? Discontinued.
1. Prologue

Yep, here it is, the prologue to my "Submit an OC" story! As you know, I will be accepting OCs for this, **check out my profile for the guide, you must do this and it's by PM only**. I will NOT be writing any more of this until early December, but I'll use the time in-between now and then to look over your OCs. So please read this before submitting an OC, notice that it's set 1,000 years in the future and keep that in mind when you submit your OC. Until December~

* * *

**Missing Links**

February 6th, 3291.

_ Today is a wondrous day indeed! My colleagues and I have finally found a process in which Pokémon DNA may be safely infused into a human, giving the human abilities of the Pokémon which the DNA was taken from! All of our past experiments have failed, but this one won't, I can feel it! I must leave now; our four "volunteers" have arrived. They are of various ages, and all young, so there is no room for failure. Just think, a human with the strength of a Machamp! The Director will be pleased when we get the results to him. The world will remember the name of Amber Fuji! But now I really have to go, so farewell, my journal. One day you will be a priceless artifact from which the young scientists learn from. _


	2. Chapter One: Prison Break

Hey everyone, it's finally up! With college over, I can now start working on Missing Links! So I'll try to update once every other week, expect it then. Read and Review please, and as always, Enjoy!

* * *

**Prison Break**

February 7th, 3291

_Here I am with my entry for the day. Yes, this is unusual, I know, but the success of our mission must be reported! One woman, a girl, and three teenagers had dormant genes implanted into their bodies, and then we "awoke" those genes. I know I named five, and five we injected. A boy was found living in the wreckage of Cinnabar Island and dragged to the testing area. I recognized him; he was training to be one of us, once. I saw the hatred in his eyes, so we sedated him and injected him with the genes we had deemed would never work. But another surprise on this day of miracles, they did. As with the others, the awoken genes caused several mutations to their bodies. And… A siren? I must go. _

_

* * *

_

Light. Harsh, bright light. And sounds, too. Why did her head hurt so much? Why was the woman tugging at her arm? Why was there a hole in the wall? Too many questions and too few answers. Stumbling to her feet, the girl shivered at the cold linoleum floor's contact with her bare flesh. Again, the woman pulled at her arm, trying to make the young girl move. When she still stood the woman swept the girl up into her arms and started running along the corridor that the hole led to; every bump that jostled her naked body made the girl's head pound harder. Her tails- tails?- fanned out beneath her; crimson in a sea of white. There was another person in front of her, watching as a boy ran straight through a wall, and they followed. Unconsciousness claimed the girl as the sound of running feet approached them.

* * *

Escape! He must escape! He must protect the females! The teen-age boy lowered his silver-plated head and crashed through another wall, feeling plaster crumble and steel bend before his strength. Another corridor. Where was the exit? His head ached, but he had to keep going. Claws, his and one of the female's, clattered on the floor, adding to the noise. They would be found soon, he knew this; he could already hear them approaching. Could he hold them all off? There were four that he had to protect: two could fight, but not the other two. One was only an infant and the other was occupied with carrying the child. The cold air of the facility chilled the sweat that raced down his back and calmed his racing heart somewhat. He lowered his head as he came to another wall, hoping against hope that this was the way out.

* * *

She balanced perfectly on the toes of her new elongated feet. The pictures, the blueness, it was overwhelming. The teen-age girl shivered from the cold, wondering why they were all naked and where they were running to. And from whom were they running from? Why did she not care about her nakedness? All the questions, as well as the wailing siren and the pounding of footsteps, made her grasp her head to try to ease the pain. But there was no relief. Her feet ached, her tail twitched, a spike protruding from her stomach fairly gleamed, white as ivory. Another flash of blue, a distorted picture, another spasm of pain. She fell to her knees, unable to take another step. A woman, already burdened by a child in her arms, scooped the teenager up with one arm, carrying the girl on her shoulder. Unconsciousness met her with its soft, tender embrace a few seconds later.

* * *

Black, white, gray. Her world had turned from one of color to one of monotony, and good riddance to it. Colors served no purpose for the teen-age girl and she was better off without them. Her ears flattened at the sound of her captors' approach, and she gave up the attempt to walk on her hind paws; she would need to use all her skills to win this battle. But why was she fighting? There seemed to be some reason why she should not, but that was behind her now. She would help the alpha male to escape, as well as the other three females, at all cost. Her enemies came into view just as a hole to freedom was created in the wall she had turned away from. Freedom's sweet call beckoned her away from the fight, and she gladly heeded it. Why should she fight when she could run away? She saw the only other conscious female shoot a burst of flame at the humans as the small group ran away from the ocean of light and noise, holding them off for a few seconds. But that was all they needed, and the five disappeared into the flickering shadows of the forest before them.

* * *

Protect them, especially the little one. The two girls in her arms were precious and she would give her life to protect them. The very though of them being harmed made the flames at her wrists- had they been there before?- flare up. A hole in the wall opened, courtesy of the only boy in the group. She dashed out side, pausing only to fire off an Ember at their pursuers. They slowed, allowing her, her cargo and her companions to dash off into the shelter of the trees. Despite the weariness that plagued their limbs, the three did not stop running until they reached a cave; the boy closed it off by ramming his head into the wall until a rock-slide covered the entrance. Would they be found? She knew not. The boy silently offered to take the older girl she had on her shoulder onto his own, and she gladly handed her off; she would need to save her strength. The child in her arms began to stir as the three others vanished in the dark of the cave, presumably to explore, but she had another idea of what might happen.

"Hush, little one." she whispered. "Are you hungry?"

* * *

Blackness. Total, absolute, suffocating blackness. No sound permeated the thick darkness other than the sound of claw on stone. Both girls were awake now, resting on the cold, hard stone floor next to the boy. For now, they were all at peace.

* * *

Thank you all for sending in OCs, I'm sorry to say that some of them did not make the cut as I had too many. The following people have OCs in this story as the main characters, but just because your name doesn't show up here doesn't mean that your OC won't make it in. I may use an OC as a villain, or make him/her have a cameo appearance. OCs will be associated to their respective person once they're "properly" introduced.

**KillerBuneary**

**WereDragon EX**

**FirebirdXoX**

**Jigglypuff's Pillow**

**The Violet Queen  
**


End file.
